Soalric Parker
Soalric (pronounced Soul-Rick) Holt Parker has been a YouTube user since 2009. Initially, he uploaded videos created using the computer game Spore. However, it wasn't until December 2011 that he found his path in creating Downfall Parodies. Humble Beginnings Soalric's first video was called "Spore Attack". It was a story about an evil alien race that ultimately gets defeated by humanity. Obviously, such a mediocre story did not attract many views. He uploaded about fifteen videos using Spore and Windows Movie Maker. These videos generally lacked any story however, and ultimately came to an end. Rebirth In February 2010, a mishap involving a chihuahua and a a power cord resulted in the destruction of Soalric's computer. It took months to be replaced, and the video making muse was lost. During these months, Soalric began to mature and see just how pathetic his original videos were. He stopped making videos for more than a year, and over this time period became increasingly engrossed within the Unterganging meme. On December 17, 2011, Soalric released his first Downfall parody, "Hitler Decides to Kill Fegelein". Based on the success of this and ensuing parodies, Soalric deleted all of his old Spore videos and devoted his channel to parodies. Trailer Parodies In January 2012, Soalric uploaded his first trailer parody, "Saw: The Disney Chapter". This started a new chapter in his YouTube career. A total of five videos have been made based on a mix of Saw and Disney movies, and several other parodies have been made mixing various other films together. However, as these were not nearly as popular as Downfall parodies, his production of trailer parodies slowed and now will only be made either upon request or if they actually involve Downfall. Community involvement and support Beginning in the late summer of 2012, Soalric became more involved in the Unterganger community. He began participating in contests such as the Unterganger Hall of Fame and the new Unterganger Awards, and created a video to display the Untergangers' Anthem. In fact, he took up the helm on the "Der Untergang: The Parody", and now acts as an unofficial overseer for the project. In June 2014, Soalric was elected to be Deputy maintainer of the Unterganger Awards. On November 4, 2012, Soalric discovered that one of his most popular videos, "Slender Man Invades the Bunker! ", had been downloaded and reuploaded by another YouTube user named SlenderManArmy. When Soalric attempted to request a line in the description for credit, he received back only the equivalent of a "Screw you." Upon relaying the issue to the community, other Untergangers such as mfaizsyahmi, Trapped Antics, Notoriousrob01, smoglessbutton4, TheFreakyDolfyFuher, TheSilverUniverse and shomronon all joined with him to force the offending user to take action. Eventually, SMA capitulated and removed the copy entirely. Parody Series Soalric started a parody series titled "Der Disneygang". The series opened to a roaring success on 1 March 2013, and Soalric currently considers it the highest point of his career. View of the Parody Universe Unlike many other Untergangers, who have a definite timeline to their parodies, Soalric views the parody universe as an entity free of the limitations of time, space, or reality. That's why the Joker can be hired by Hitler to gun down Justin Bieber in the streets of Berlin! Due to this surreal, rather disjointed view, his parodies rarely connect to each other. However, he has made a few sequels to certain of his videos, as well as the aforementioned series. Notable/Award Winning Parodies Retirement On May 30, 2016, he uploaded the final episode of Battle for the Bunker, which he stated in a previous video would be his final parody. The exact reasons for this are unclear, but it is most likely due to a lack of inspiration and community issues as to why he retired. He further clarified the reasons for his retirement in 2019 when he uploaded a comeback video. Soalric cited meme burnout, neo-Nazis and far-right individuals amongst the Unterganger ranks, and eventual distaste by some for Hitler parodies amongst other things. He also mentioned that content creation got in the way of his university studies, hence why he had to give up on Unterganging in order to focus more on his studies. Soalric would eventually shift his focus on film reviews on his channel; his old parody videos are now unlisted although they can still be accessed from a playlist. Trivia *The chihuahua responsible for the death of Soalric's old computer is named Chloe. However, due to conflicts between the dog and Soalric's friends, it has been relocated to a new, more chihuahua-friendly home. *Before making Downfall Parodies, he uploaded Spore videos on YouTube. *Soalric first began editing videos when he was 8 years old (which were really nothing more than slideshows of pictures with music). *The Joker was Soalric's choice for an avatar because of his catchphrase, "Why so serious?" Soalric felt that this captured the spirit of parodies perfectly; they can't be funny if you're too serious while watching them. *Soalric is a staunch proponent of The Pixar Theory, which states that all the Pixar movies are within the same universe at different points in time. Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients